The Lightning Shadow
by snowyassas1n
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF INTERESTED IN TAKING IT UP!


The fourth shinobi world war was viscous, many lost their lives, and many more their families. All seemed lost until two heroes were able to put an end to it. These two were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. They were fighting a literal goddess to the death she was named Kaguya the Rabbit goddess. They finally ended her life by stabbing her in the heart and right before the could stab her third eye to end her permanently something they could not foresee happened and this is where are story starts.

"I will not go down alone!" Kaguya yells. She activates her eye before it gets stabbed opening a new portal to some random dimension.

Seeing this Sasuke pushes Naruto out of the way and gets sucked in. As Sasuke is sucked in the last thing he hears is Naruto yelling his name before he blacks out.

XXXX

Dimensional Gap

Ophis was busy having a stare down with the Great Red. She does this because she knows he hates it when people look at him weirdly. Great Red was about to start yelling when a dimensional portal opened and what looked like a boy of 13(did this on purpose) floated through, he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with black pants with pockets on them. He had sandals with socks and a black cloak with red clouds on it with a hood. The most peculiar thing about him though was that he was radiating enough power to be considered a god!

Seeing this Ophis decides instead of letting him die here in the gap she sent him through another portal to the annoying false loli, with the intent on visiting him in the future. After this she goes back to staring down The Great Red.

XXXX

Underworld unknown castle

Serafall was in her office dancing around in her outfit like any other normal day, when a portal opened in front of her desk. She jumped up ready for an attack from that false loli when what looked like a young god floated in her room unconscious(they don't know he is human at this point thanks to the power he radiates).

A little disturbed by the power input of the boy she put him on her couch until he awakened since he looked to be fine.

2 hours later

Sasuke felt sore like he had been sleeping for to long. When he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling he jumped up and grabbed his sword preparing for the worst. Though he grabbed his sword he noticed it felt bigger and heavier he looked down and jumped in shock.

"Why the fuck is my body smaller!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hmmm what do you mean cutie-tan" questioned Serafall.

Sasuke jumped at the voice and turned around with a hand on his sword. Using his rinnegan he could sense the huge amount of power radiating from her. He was shocked to see what looked like a girl of 16 radiating that kind of power.

"Who are you? And do you know where we are?" questioned Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"I am the magical girl Levia-tan! And we are in the underworld home of the devils and fallen angels!" she shouted enthusiasticly.

"I see so I died and went to hell then not that sursprising." muttered Sasuke low enough to where Serafall could barely hear it.

"Your not dead you appeared here through some portal, ney ney why do you have so much power when your just a human?" she questioned.

"Hmm I am assuming your one of these devils then?" he questioned.

"Hai I am one of the four **Maou** Serafall Leviathan!" she explained.

"So I just landed in a leaders home then heh. Well then allow you to show you my memories since I am obviously in a new world and I will need some help here." he said.

"Rinne art: human path" intoned Sasuke putting a hand on Serafall's head.

Sasuke showed Serafall all of the key memories to his life to show who he is and what kind of person he is, by the time he was done she was hugging him crying about unfair his life was. He just let her not knowing what to do with an emotional girl.

After she was done she shifted to a serious face surprising Sasuke since she has been nothing but playful since he has been here. "First off we cant let anyone know your from a dimension like that greedy devils would try to go there through the dimensional gap to gather strong followers and that would cause the dragon gods Ophis and Great Red to be pissed. Second I have seen your power for myself now and with the looks of it your on par with the Maou, this means we cant let someone of your level to just be neutral it could cause problems in the future." She explained.

"Well I am already here with you might as well join the devil faction, although I would like some information about this world." he said.

"Yay I was hoping you would say that well first some history about 300 years ago….(watch highschool dxd for this info) and thats most of what you need to know now to join are faction you need to join a peerage which I explained to you about, and since I don't want anyone else to have you you can join my peerage as my queen!" she said.

"although my manly pride would tell me to say no my logical side knows of the advantages so yes I will join your peerage." he replied.

"Ok lay down and I will begin the ritual, I Serafall Leviathan, Revive thee Sasuke Uchiha as my Queen rise and Rejoice in your new life for me!" intoned Serafall dropping a blue queen(according to wikia color changes on users magic) piece into Sasuke.

When the light died down Sasuke stood up and felt more powerful and more rejuvenated. He heard Serafall say to bring out his wings and he looked back to see he had twelve as she predicted he would.

"Time to meet the family Sasuke-kun!" she cheerfully stated grabbing his arm and dragging him off to to the dining room(they were in her room this whole time).

On the way down they came up with a backstory for Sasuke, he was a genius lightning mage from an underground organization called the akatsuki(explains the cloak).

As they entered the dining room everyone stopped talking and looked over at the two wondering who the boy was. "Sera-chan who's the boy?" question Lady Sitri.

"Sasuke here is my first evil piece, he is my queen. Now before you go crazy he is a genius lightning mage from an organization called the akatsuki." she explains shocking them all.

"Well may we see a demonstration of power Sera?" asked Lord Sitri

"Up to it Sasuke?" asked Sera.

"Sure" he responded.

XXXX

Outside in the courtyard

"Umm can anyone put a barrier up and is the weather in the underworld normal like the earths?" asked Sasuke.

"Hai I can and yes its just like it why?" questioned Lady Sitri.

"Ohhhhh Sasuke if your gunna use that I will put the barrier up!" exclaimed a cheerful Serafall.

' _I wonder what he is using to make Sera of all people put a barrier up'_ Thought lord Sitri.

"Fire style: grand fire annihilation!" shouted Sasuke unleashing a huge wave of fire into the sky. This in turn caused the atmosphere to superheat forming a huge cumulonimbus cloud(thunder cloud) in a matter of seconds. All around the Sitri mansion a huge thundercloud roamed, The whole of the underworld could see it.

Sasuke then used his signature chidori and pointed it to the sky "Kirin!" he shouts. All the chaotic lightning swirled together to form a sentient thunder horse from Japanese mythology. A single strand of lightning was connected to Sasuke's hand like a collar to the Kirin. Then in a waving motion he brings his hand down and the giant animal roared letting all in the underworld to here it as it crashed into the ground causing a huge flash of light.

When the light died down the Sitri's were floored to see a huge crater as if a meteorite crashed down.

"I think you chose a fine Queen Sera" appraised Lord Sitri giving his approval after that show of power.

Sasuke just smirks, which turned to a blush when Serafall latched onto his back causing him to feel certain things on his back.

XXXX

4 years later

Sasuke grew famous in the underworld when he showed his power that day in the courtyard earning him the ironic Moniker **The Raikage** (Lightning Shadow) because of his preference for his assassination type technique chidori. He grew to be a powerful young devil raising his rank to ultimate-class devil in three years. He has his own evil pieces but he has yet to use any saying he hasn't found anyone he wants yet.

He was told to go to the mansion today because he was being assigned a long term mission. Arriving at the mansion all the maids blushed at the sight of him as he walked past them to Serafall's office.

He opened the door to her office and was immediately glomped by Sera their relationship having grown over the years and now are currently boyfriend and girlfriend. After kissing her he sat down to which she got serious. "In five months the three factions are gathering for a peace conference, your job is to guard where we are meeting a town called Kuoh. To blend in we have enrolled you into the school there called Kuoh academy. You already know that Sona attends there so your secondary objective is to get naked pics of my so-tan!…...(Sasuke blankly stared at her) hehe right your real objective is to guard her at all cost from outside threats." She explained.

"Understood I guess this means we wont see each other for awhile" he said.

"Nooo not my Rai-kun, hmph well I just have to make sure to leave you with a going away gift" she added the last part sultrily.

XXXX

Monday morning Kuoh academy courtyard

"Who's that he is hot!"exclaimed a girl.

"He is so cute" another girl.

"Ughh another pretty boy I swear I hate them all" said a guy.

' _I swear everywhere I go the bane of my existence follows_ _ **Fangirls**_ ' Sasuke shivered at the last part.

He continued walking ignoring all the fangirls squeals and walked to his class 2-b. He knocked on the door and was called in. "ah you must be the exchange student come introduce yourself to the class" said the teacher.

"Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha its nice to meet you all I hope we have a good year" Sasuke said.

"Kyaahhhh" squealed the girls.

"Tch stupid pretty boys" said the guys.

"Right you can sit beside Katase-san Uchiha-san." said the teacher.

Sasuke walked over to the only quiet girl and sat down and smiled to her causing her to blush since she was the only one to not enter fangirl mode. Katase was a cute girl she was a little on the short side had pinkish brownish hair held up by a clip and had a nice body thanks to kendo.

XXXX

After class

"Uchiha-san can you come to the student council office" asked Tsubaki shinra after she met up with him after class.

"Was wondering when So-tan was gunna call" he said with a smirk.(Serafall rubs off on people)

This caused Tsubaki to smirk as well since she knows how much Sona hates being called that.

XXXX

Student council office

"So-tan how you doing?" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Sigh Uchiha-sama(Sasuke outranks her) can you please not pick up my sisters quirks its hard enough with one person calling me that." sighed Sona.

"Hai hai so what ya need?" asked Sasuke.

"I was wondering why your here and also Rias was as well she wants to know why another devil is in her territory" questioned Sona.

"Ok first I am on a mission from your sister and no you may not know it because its over your head. Second I am not liable to present myself to the selfish princess when its a mission from a maou themselves. Thirdly this is technically Shinto territory." explained Sasuke.

"I know you dislike her but can you at least come with me to introduce yourself?" asked Sona.(Saji knows Sasuke since their from the same house meaning he wont be a prick like he is with Issei.).

"Sigggghhhhh finnneee but I will not be needlessly nice to her she needs to know she cant have anything she wants just because she is the younger sister of a maou." said Sasuke

"Thats fine I was just going there to introduce my new piece anyways" said Sona.

XXXX

Occult research club

Knocking on the door Sona waited patiently for Rias to respond.

"Come in" they heard.

As Sona and her peerage plus Sasuke walked in they noticed all of Rias's peerage around the room a blonde boy named Yuuto Kiba was off to the side a Brown haired boy was on the couch he was Issei Hyoudo(after raynare before Asia). A girl with a blank face and white hair was sitting on the couch eating cookies she was Koneko. A bishoujo serving tea she had long black hair she was Akeno one of the two great onee-samas. Lastly Rias was sitting behind her desk.

"Hey Sona what brings you here today?" questioned Rias.

"I am here to introduce my new piece and introduce my peerage to your new piece as well." eplained Sona.

"Whatttt kaichou is a devil as well!" yelled Issei in shock.

"Out" Sasuke said as he walked out.

"And just where do you think your going?" asked Rias haughtily. This caused Sona to facepalm.

"I dont take orders from you princess." said Sasuke.

"This is my territory and.." she was cutoff though as Sasuke said "are you really so arrogant to lay claim to the Shinto factions territory. Amateratsu-sama must be laughing her ass off at you little girl" Sasuke coldy said as he walked out.

"Sona get control of your piece before I do" threatened Rias.

"He is not my new pawn Saji is" Sona coldy said. "and he is your superior that was Sasuke Uchiha queen of Serafall Leviathan and given the monker Raikage." Sona said to their shock as she walked out. 'Seriously indirectly threatening my pawn her arrogance is starting to overcome her' thought Sona.

Once Sona had left Rias just sat their in shock.

"Ara ara it would seem the king of lightning himself is in our little town and he doesnt seem to like us very much" said Akeno.

"Buchou who was that jerk" questioned Issei.

"That as Sona said was Sasuke Uchiha he was a talented lightning mage before Serafall reincarnated him as her queen and he is the reason she is undeafeated in rating games because between the two of them they have enough power to destroy japan 10 times over. He was given the moniker during the rating games as The Raikage it translates to Lightning Shadow because he is known for sneaking around and using a lightning assassination attack called the chidori. He has never missed with it. He is the strongest reincarnated Devil and is on par with the maou." She explained further shocking them.

"and what did Sona mean hhe outranked you he is reincarnated devil while your a pureblood?" asked a scared and confused Issei he now knew never to cross Sasuke.

"He is the perfect example that a reincarnated devil can rise in the rankings. While I am a high-class devil, his rank is Ultimate-class and he has been allowed to start his own clan meaning his prestige is just as high as purebloods." she explained.

"Also since his king Serafall is in charge of foreign relations he has connections with other factions as well since he helps her with it(ha I just didnt pick Serafall randomly!)." she further explains.

"So you mean if there ever was a chance for a reincarnated devil to be elected a Maou Sasuke would be the first choice?" questioned Kiba.

"Yes he would even be chosen over a lot of purebloods." Rias answered.

"ufufuf such a powerful man" giggled Akeno her sadistic nature wanting him.

"That would be a bad idea Akeno its well known among the underworld that he is one of the most desired men and that he is dating Serafall." Rias stopped her queen.

"Ara ara I never said I was going to go after him buchou but should he be in a need for a concubine ufufufu" giggled Akeno at Rias's red face.

"Yes well anyways lets continue our work and stay out of Uchiha-sama's way while he is here" Rias said.

"Yes buchou" they chorused.

XXXX

2 weeks later

Sasuke had skewed view of the last two weeks. On school side of things he was now known as the dark prince of kuoh, because of his antisocial and unapproachable aura. He was the type you admired from afar and did not approach. He was bored though because he had been continuously doing missions for the maou to rise his rank and now he is starting to contain too much energy in other words he wants to fight someone soon. There was an upside though he was fast becoming friends with Katase who said she didnt have a last name due to her not knowing her parents. He was seen with her at lunch more often than not and she had earned the ire of her fellow females because of this although they are supporting her since she seems the only one he can get along with.

Sasuke was seriously considering asking her to become his first official member of his peerage. He had shocked the entire school when he asked her out on a date for this Saturday and when she accepted the school gossip went nuts.

So here he was on a date with a very cute Katase dressed in jean shorts and white blouse that was frilly at the ends. He still felt a little wierded by the fact that Serafall suggested he make a harem with whoever was in his peerage as she and he have a rel possibility of not working which he accepted since they were each others first in everything and the both knew there was a very real chance of them dating other people in the future.(Ha who thought she was the pairing!).

"So where to next Kat-chan?" questioned Sasuke as he was enjoying himself.

"Hmm lets get something to eat since you seem like you want to say something to me but you seem to not know how to approach it" she stated blunty surprising Sasuke with how intuitive she was.

"I had not expected that but okay there's nice diner over there." he said as she locked arms with him as they walked into the diner.

After getting their table and ordering their drink's Sasuke cast a spell in front of Katase who went wide eyed at the blatant proof of magic in front of her at see the magic circle. "Sasuke-kunn please tell me I am seeing things as I could have sworn that was magic!" she whispered furiously.

"It was a spell to make to where we can talk privately without anyone hearing it also will make people not notice us at all." he explained. As he confirmed her theory she went wide eyed and looked around to see he was right and that they were bring ignored.

"So what magic and stuff is real what else then has been hidden from the public eye?" she questioned.(intuitive people)

"basically all things human believed were not real really our all the gods and race just about are real in some from or another" he explained wanting to test her alertness and ability to pick up on things.

"wait you say it as if your are not human if not then what are you?" she questioned causing Sasuke to smirk at his theory proven correct and already liking her more because of it.

"Hai I was once a lightning mage for an organization called the akatsuki until I was reincarnated as a devil" he said showing her a pair of his wings. This shocked her and she almost laughed at the irony of his nickname at school.

"So what am I the next victim fro you to take the soul of" she asked wearily.

"Oh no you have it wrong devils are not actually like that while I here they used to do things of that nature they don't anymore as the just have humans sign contracts for doing mundane things for them. Me being here with you does two things hopefully one I actually like you" this caused her to blush" and before I explain the second let me tell you a bit of history….(watch season 1 of dxd) and thats how the three factions came to be today and I am guessing you can assume what I wish to ask of you?" he asked after explaining the whole story.

"You wish for me to join your peerage correct?" she questioned.

"Yes for two obvious reason which one I like you two your extremely good with swords almost unnaturally so especially when you dual wield. The third less known hidden reason is for your intuitive mind and ability to quickly pick up on things, which I wish to make you my knight because of this." he explained.

"Hmm why not sounds like fun and I could become famous in this underworld from what you say since you yourself did plus I would like to get to know you more" she said causing him to smile.

"very well then I shall teleport us to my house to do the ritual." he said.

XXXX

Sasuke's flat

As he arrived he instructed Katase to lay down on the floor so he could do the ritual. "I, Sasuke Uchiha, Revive thee Katase as my knight rise and rejoice your new life" he intoned as his magic activated causing his two knight pieces to glow purple and sink into her chest.

"Like I thought you took two knight pieces because of this I can only assume you have some kind of affinity with swords that gives you a godlike ability in wielding them." he said as she got up and summoned her single pair of bat wings looking at them attentively.

"Since we will eventually be fighting in rating games I have taken upon myself to use my connections as the queen of the foreign affairs Maou and scoured the globe in various factions areas to obtain gift for my peerage to fight with. Two of which I will be giving you which you can use your ability immensely with." he explained to her causing her to nod.

"Since your a knight your trait is speed which was only increased further since you have both pieces. The first gift is the sword known as Harpe is was the sword Perseus used to decapitate Medusa which in turn absorbed her blood causing the sword to gain a venom that paralyzes anyone who are stabbed by it and will turn your enemies to stone in 10 minutes should they not be treated. It also has a affinity for slaying anything snake-like this has caused it to become a divine sword. The second one I am giving you is Gram the sword Siegfried used to slay Fafnir the dragon. This sword is a divine dragon-slaying sword. Use these swords to their fullest as I know you can." he said. This all shocked to know she had two immensely powerful and useful swords and she couldn't wait to test them out.

"Well I am tired you can have any room you want since as a part of my peerage you will be living with me from now on" he said causing her to blush knowing she will get to know him a lot easier now, this also could be an opportunity for her to claim him before anyone else as she knew from his explanations that male devils as powerful as him usually had a harem with their peerage. She would make sure she was loved equally if it came down to that.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun" she said as she hugged him and went into the room she picked already thinking of ideas to decorate it tomorrow after she gets her things from her apartment.

XXXX

The next day

Sasuke woke to the most heavenly smell he could think of at the moment. Letting his nose lead his groggy state to the smell he found himself in the kitchen where Katase was cooking breakfast for him in an apron! Where she found that apron he will never know.

Walking up behind her and hugging her from behind she let out a small kya and jumped a little but then leaned back against him as she was starting to get used to the idea of being Sasuke's girlfriend.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, I made us some breakfast" she said.

"And I thank you for that so do you have any plans for today?" he asked.

As they sat at the table and began eating she said "well I will be running over to my apartment to get my things I will need from it after that I am free".

"Cool then I can teach you the basics of being a devil and tonight I am supposed to go help Rias and her group at the church with a fallen angel problem they got themselves into at the behest of Sona." he said.

"We can use this as your first official fight as a devil" he added.

"I will be ready then Sasuke-kun, all right lets go" she said smiling.(when he explained the basics of being a devil to her he also told her of the devils in Kuoh she was at first shocked but she accepted it).

XXXX

Later that night

Sasuke and Katase were hiding in the trees in their battle gear. Sasuke was wearing what he came to this world in with the Akatsuki cloak being changed slightly to thunderclouds to reflect his moniker. Katase had her two swords sheathed at her sides. She was wearing jean shorts and thigh high brown boots her shorts had a belt for her swords. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, over all this she was wearing her own akatsuki cloak. Sasuke said he will have all his peerage wear them on missions.

They were there watching as Rias arrogantly started talking to the three fallen angels one of which Sasuke knows. Sasuke does not understand why she is letting her weakest piece face their 'leader' alone but he will never understand that girl. Just as she had disposed of the two weaker fallen angels Mittelt the one Sasuke knew unleashed her true power as a three set fallen angel.

"Well I must thank you devil you made my job of disposing of them easier. This was actually my last mission for the grigori since Azazel-sama is sending me to the faction as a peace agreement with a devil we know." she said.

"Ohhh so your the one Azazel sent I am not surprised since we get along so well" Sasuke said as he and Katase jumped down from the trees.

Rias gasped as did Akeno. They were not surprised by Katase having heard the rumor of them dating and assumed he would recruit her.

"Oh don't be so surprised Serafall is in charge of foreign relations remember? So of course I would have connections with other factions. So mittelt since we will be working together mind joining my peerage?" Sasuke asked at the end.

"Well that was the idea and I am glad its at least you Sasuke-kun" Mittelt answered.

"Wait wait you mean we have made peace with the fallen!" Rias yelled.

"duh otherwise me and her wouldn't be talking. Serafall and Azazel came to peace a month ago." explained Sasuke.

"So lets take this conversation to my house Mittelt" Sasuke said as he and Katase grabbed Mittelt's arm and teleported away.

XXXX

Sasuke's House

As he arrived he instructed Mittelt to lay down so he can start the ritual. "I, Sasuke Uchiha, revive thee Mittelt to be my Bishop rise and rejoice in your new life." he intoned. Sinking the single bishop piece into her.

"Now your magical reserves will be higher and since your a fallen any element you use can be infused the holy element." he said.

"Well I have already been experiencing using water magic so now it will be just easier to do." she said.

"good I plan to complete my peerage by five months from now when the young devil tournament starts." he said.

"Hai" they said.

XXXX

And thats done I finally have a story that I can write completely I found out my problems. My earlier storys always had their peerages filled or the characters were too strong but now I have a full pplan for this story so please review!


End file.
